Shielding Hero
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: When the Arrow is pinned down a unexpected hero arrives much to the shock of Oliver. Follow us as we see how Oliver and team Arrow reacts to this hero helping in Starling city. Rated T to be safe and for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Shielding Hero

Felicity sat in the black van rapidly typing on her computers as she exclaimed "Oliver there are ten more men on the west stairwell, they are boxing you in!" she is watching as multiple heat signatures start to surround Oliver.

"Felicity is their a back way out of here? And where's Dig!?" Oliver asks in his Arrow distorted voice making Felicity frown as she searched for the other member of team arrow. "Oliver he is urmmm... Kinda pinned down protecting the mobile command unit from about ten guys with really loud automatic rifles." was her quick response as she tried to find a way out for the Arrow.

The I.T expert jumped out of her skin when something suddenly banged against the van, she spun around and directed her attention on getting Oliver out safely "Oliver if you can clear the north Stairwell you can get two floors up and exit the large office window."

Oliver immediately directed his attention to the north stairwell and shot off multiple arrows as he advanced towards it. He made his way up the stairs and immediately jumped out the nearest window using a grappling arrow to land safely, he looked around and immediately took off towards the Van when the sound of automatic weapons fire grew louder.

"Diggle what's the count?" asked Oliver through the coms as he ran towards the sounds of gun fire, there was a groan before Diggle responded "twenty shooters... Why they are shooting at the mobile command unit I don't know. Oliver I could really use some help right about now."

The Arrow ran as fast as he could and he soon came upon the closest shooter, a arrow was released from his bow without a second thought. Suddenly multiple shooters were shooting at him, he dove behind the wall and shot off two more arrows.

Both Diggle and Oliver were pinned down and out numbered, Felicity seriously considered calling in Roy for back up no matter how uncooperative he was being with them, suddenly another life sine appeared on her screen and at the speed it was going it instantly reminded her of Slades army. She quickly spoke "Dig... Oliver there is someone heading in your direction and he or she is super fast like mirikuru induced fast ... We need to leave."

Oliver growled at the thought of one of Slades men still being alive and that thought alone made his blood boil. He quickly formulated a plan of action in his mind before saying "Dig fall back to Felicity and get her out of here! I will leave on my bike." there was a crackle in his com before Felicity said "Oliver we aren't leaving you!"

Suddenly there was several grunts all around Oliver and he peered around the wall to see a circular metal object boom a ranging around the area. His eyes widen when a man in a red, white and blue suit catch the shield and land directly in the center of the fire fight. "Oliver what's going on ? Multiple attackers are dropping like a rock!" Says Felicity with a confused tone.

Oliver jumps out from behind the wall and speedily sends arrows at several attackers backing up the star spangle banner man with a shield, he grunts replying "Captain America is here in starling! He is currently taking on half the men while I shoot the rest." Their is a audible gasp from Felicity as she squeals "Oh my God! Captain America is helping the Arrow!? This is so so so-" "So bad!" interrupts Oliver through gritted teeth as he whacks a attacker with his bow sending him to the ground.

Diggle snorts before saying "How is Captain America helping the Arrow when he is pinned a bad thing? He is the Worlds favorite hero and having him help a lone vigilante is a epic honor." he shoots off four more shots before loading his last mag. Oliver's voice is of course distorted as Captain America fights his way to his position and the two go against twelve men in close quarter combat. Diggle managed to get to Felicity before quickly taking control and speeding off away from any danger.

"Oliver Felicity and I are clear..." he says through the coms as Felicity tracks the Arrow and Captain America as they fight the last two men. Captain America finally turned to the Arrow and said "Your hand to hand is advanced... Good job son. I assume the police are on their way so my job here is done.. Keep up the good work." he gave a two finger salute before running back into the shadows of the night from wench he came.

Oliver blinked several times before wondering why Captain America the leader of earths mightiest heroes known as The Avengers was here in starling city. For some reason this revelation did not sit well with him as he jumped on his bike and took off speeding towards their lair, hoping that the knot forming in his stomach was just nerves and not something worse.

-Authors Note- Hi all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this crossover... If you think I should continue please Fav, Follow or review. Thanks for taking the time to read -PiratePrincess16-


	2. Chapter 2

Shielding Hero 2

(The next morning)

Felicity woke up at six in the morning feeling just like any other morning content. She got changed and walked to her little red Mini Cooper speeding off to head to Queen Consolidated. After stopping at Starbucks to pick up a Carmel maciado she arrived at Queen Consolidated. She walked to the executive elevators and scanned her badge across the panel and the elevator came to life, she pressed the thirtieth floor with a sigh. When she got off the Elevator she ran into a broad white shirt, "omfh" she grunts and she leaps back ready to fall.

Suddenly two strong arms snaked around her waist and pull her up right, "Whoa" she says shaking her head and looking up to see a tall muscular blonde young man with blue eyes that were equal to Oliver's. He pulled himself away and asked "Are you alright Ma'am?" Felicity blinked a few times before replying "Yesssss... Are you new? I have never seen you around before... and I know I couldn't of missed someone like you. I mean it's rare for someone with your looks to be here dressed as a... security guard?" her eyebrows furrow in bewilderment.

He chuckles before replying " Yes I am new, just moved to Starling last week and I am the new head of security here at Queen Consolidated now that Mr. Matthews has relocated to another branch. My names Steven Rogers ma'am." he holds his hand out and she tentively shakes it before clearing her throat and introducing herself "I am Felicity Smoak... Oliver Queens executive assistance. It's nice to meet you Mr. Rogers and good luck with the new job. I have to be going."

Steve straightened and waved as she spun around and headed to her desk in a daze. Felicity took a few moments at her desk to collect and prioritize the wild thoughts surging through her mind. Finally about five minutes later she was back to her normal self and perfect timing as well since the elevator dinged and Oliver stepped out with two cups of coffee in hand. Felicity greeted him with a smile and said "Oliver you have a meeting in ten minutes with the board... And good morning"

He smirks passing her one of the Starbucks coffees to which she eagerly sipped and made a savoring face. "Good Morning Felicity and yes I am aware of the meeting which is why I was not late today. I noticed we have a new head of security." says Oliver with a impassive face. Felicity shrugs and Oliver enters his office to sign some paperwork before the impending meeting.

The day was long and tiring Oliver managed to go to the lair early but Felicity wasn't so lucky as she had a mountain of his paperwork to deal with. The executive assistance yawned as she typed up the last report and printed it in Oliver's office, she finally gathered her stuff and right as she was about to get into the elevator a voice startled her. "Why are you here so late Ms. Smoak? It's nearly mid night."

Felicity spun around to see a tired looking head of security standing there with a small smile on his face, she had her hand over her chest from the slight heart attack he just have her "Cheese! You scared me to death! A little warning would keep me from dying of a heart attack you know." she says crossing her arms and glaring at him. Steve frowns and puts his hands up in a surrendering manner "I didn't mean to scare you Ma'am. I am sorry." he said in a sincere tone. Felicity bit her bottom lip before replying "It's fine Steve... Have a good night." she enters the elevator and waves good bye as the doors close.

Steve smiles and is surprised that this smile is a genuine smile, he hasn't done one of those in months. Oliver calls Felicity a few minutes later.

Oliver- Felicity please tell me you are not still working at Queen Consolidated?

Felicity- Ermmm... I am not still working but I am still inside Queen Consolidated I am just heading out the door now.

Oliver- Felicity you need to get some rest... No lair tonight I will see you in the morning.

Felicity- Okay good night Oliver.

Felicity was walking to her car when she once again bumped into Steve, he laughed at her horrified face. "Ms. Smoak how do we keep running into each other?" he asks with a smile as she fidgeted "I don't know how but I can't say that it's a bad thing. I mean it could be running into another security guard who would either flirt or talk my ear off not that if you do any of that it's a bad thing or anything. And now I am talking your ear off with my babbling which will stop in three... Two... One." she says before finishing with a smack to her forehead.

Steve was trying extremely hard not to laugh so he decided to hide a chuckle and cough at the same time. He smiled at her blushing from embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck and nervously said "You know if you aren't doing anything... Maybe we could get coffee sometime? " Felicity was surprised by the offer and bit her lip before deciding to respond "I wouldn't mind getting a cup of coffee sometime, we can schedule it tomorrow. It was nice running into you again Steve, I got to go see you tomorrow." She said with a slight shimmer of light in her eyes before going into her car and driving away as Steve got onto his motorcycle.

Felicity got to her home with a huge smile upon her face and a rapid heart beat as she just understood that perhaps Steve had just subtly asked her out on a date.

-Authors Note- So how do you like the first two chapters so far? I can't wait for your reviews so I can continue to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	3. Chapter 3

Shielding hero 3

Steve arrived at his apartment at the border of the glades one of the few places that was not destroyed or damaged from the earth quake two years previous and then the physco maniac attack by Slade just last year. He has a smile on his face as he goes straight to his sketch book and begins sketching a beautiful blonde executive assistance who works in Queen Consolidated. A half hour later he set the sketch down with a approved smile and went off to bed.

Felicity woke up the next morning to Oliver calling, she shifted in bed and her hand patted around the bed post in attempt to find her buzzing and ringing phone. She finally found the cell phone and pressed talk as her other hand slid on her glasses.

Felicity- Erm Hello?

Oliver- Felicity? Did I wake you?

Felicity- Yes, I got home late last night Oliver. What's wrong?

Oliver- I need you to run a thorough background check on our new head of Security. Something about him seems off and I don't like that he works so closely to us.

Felicity immediately shot up in bed shocked that Oliver would want a background check done on Steve Rogers since he seems so nice.

Felicity- I will look into him Oliver but my gut tells me he is a good guy and your just paranoid because of the way he looks. Now I am coming in late today so don't call me till I get to QC and please... Please bring coffee!

She said hanging up the phone before he could object or retort and snuggled back to sleep. Oliver on the other hand growled in annoyance before walking into queen consolidated with his billionaire smile. Steve Rogers greeted the billionaire as he reached the executive floor, but to his surprise Oliver seemed rather fake in his enthusiasm at meeting the new head of security. Steve was very good at his job and Felicity found herself quite curious about his back ground as she noticed he is both stern as well as strong, intimidating but also gentle and kind with well taught manners especially towards women.

Felicity finally walked into the office at ten thirty which of course was a hour and a half later than usual. She made her way towards her desk and found a fresh mocha latte waiting for her, she smiled inwardly thanking Oliver for the caffeine. The day went slow as Oliver had over six meetings and was rather grumpy after one of the prissy assistants that he rejected had 'accidentally' poured coffee on him when he stood up to leave his fourth meeting.

Steve watched as Felicity argued with the CEO (Oliver Queen) in his office, he watched as Felicity poked her finger into his chest challengingly and Oliver went tense as she marched calmly out of the office. She walks to her desk and sits down before acknowledging his presence "Oh Mr. Rogers... Can I help you with something?" she asked cocking her head to the side zeroing in on him with a questioning gaze. He smiled at her and took a deep breath before replying "I was wondering when you would like to go get coffee with me? That is if you still want to, I understand if you have changed your mind."

Felicity raised an eyebrow surprised that he was nervous before she clicked her fingers on the desk as she thought about his question, she finally smiled "How about after work today? I am off at five... how does that sound?" she asked with hope in her eyes making Steve smile before agreeing and saying "I will come up to escort you to Coffee at exactly seventeen hundred hours." Felicity nodded and Steve walked into the elevator with a small smile.

The time finally came for Felicity to go out to coffee and when she was just about to head over to the elevator Steve was there in casual clothing the consisted of dark jeans and a tight t shirt that conveniently hugged his muscles rather nicely. Felicity smiled as he walked up to her, " Hey you ready to go?" he asks and she nods as they walk into the elevator and out of Queen Consolidated a few minutes later. Steve walks her to a nearby coffee shop where she ordered a nonfat latte and he ordered a large black coffee much to Felicity's surprise.

They sat down at a small booth and Felicity spoke "So Steve tell me a little about your self, why did you move to Starling?" Steve smiled rubbing the back of his neck before replying "I moved to Starling to help people here and I moved here from DC. Right now I am of course the Head of security for Queen Consolidated and live at the edge of the glades. What about you Ma'am?" he asked and Felicity eyebrows rose in surprise at his old style manners. "Well I have lived in Starling for the last four years after I graduated top of my class at MIT, I use to live in Vegas but left for college. Ummm I was working in the IT department of Queen Consolidated when Oliver Queen returned and then a year ago I became his Executive Assistant much to my protests. And I am known to babble when I am nervous, by the way please call me Felicity not Ma'am I am not that old." she said in a joking tone giving him a small smile.

Steve slightly chocked on his coffee before calming down and saying "That's not what I meant! I am sorry if I offended you but I was taught to call every women Ma'am unless they were family or friend then it was different." he explained quickly making Felicity hold in a chuckle before patting his hand and saying "Whoa slow down... I was just joking about me being old. But honestly call me Felicity because I hope we can be friends?" she took a sip of her latte silently moaning at the delicious concoction before turning back to Steve who was trying very hard not to laugh at her embarrassed expression instead he replied "Very well Felicity... and yes I would consider it a pleasure to be friends with someone as smart and beautiful as you."

Felicity's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and Steve had to stop himself from slapping himself as a reprimand at going a little to far in that statement. "Oh... well thank you for the compliment. So tell me what is your hobbies?" she asks directing the attention back at him, he shrugged before replying "Oh you know the usual guy stuff... Boxing, Running, reading, fixing my bike and sketching. And occasionally rescuing a damsel in distress." He smirked and she raised a eyebrow not all that surprised before replying "My hobbies are computers and electronics... As well as helping friends whenever I can."

Felicity and Steve continue talking till Felicity's phone rang, it was Oliver and she apologized to Steve saying she had to leave. Steve watched her go as he confirmed in his mind that he did want to know more about the blonde curious IT/ executive assistant.

-Authors Note- Sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked the chapter and I hope to hear from you! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Shielding hero 4

Felicity arrived at the lair in a perky mood that immediately both Diggle and Oliver picked up on which made them look to each other wondering if the other knew what had her in such a good mood especially after the argument she had with Oliver. "Felicity we have to find someone here in Starling city by the name of David Shultz he is apparently a terrorist bomber that escaped from iron heights prison and neither Argus or the SCPD have any leads on his whereabouts." says Diggle as Oliver went back to doing the salmon ladder. The blond nodded and immediately went to her computers and began searching for the terrorist bomber in hopes that she will find what she is looking for.

After a entire night of looking Felicity finally went home with a solemn face because they had no luck finding the bomber much to everyone's unease. She was quick to fall asleep only to be woken up by a loud 'BANG!' and alarms going off, she jumped up to grab her glasses as she looked around she noticed that the it was her apartment complex that was apart of the explosion and fire alarms were going off. She looked up just in time to hear a large crack before her entire ceiling caved in around her, she let out a scream of terror before everything went black.

Meanwhile Steve was patrolling the glades when suddenly their was a explosion and he alarms blarring in the distance. He rushed into action jumping into his bike and speeding off towards the explosion. He arrived there two minutes later before emergency response vehicles could arrive on the scene, he ran into the partially collapsed and partially burning complex ready to help those unable to get out. He kicked down multiple doors and was relieved to see that most people had been able to get out, he came to the last apartment in the hall and burst in. "Hello!? Is anyone in here!?" he yelled hiding beneath his shield as parts of the ceiling collapsed over him. Just as he was walking into a master bedroom he heard a groan before he saw a blonde trapped beneath parts of drywall pinning her to the bed.

He jumped into action as he was instantly by her side and his breath hitched as his eyes landed on the blondes face, it was Felicity Smoak the executive assistant to Oliver Queen. Steve was quick to throw the debree off of her and pick her limp and bloody body up using his shield to block any other falling ceiling parts as he made his way out. He moved into the alley as he saw the place practically surrounded by emergency responders, he laid Felicity momentarily down and checked her pulse. It was there but the wound on her head was severe making him frown, before he picked her back up and went to walk towards the ambulance when the arrow dropped down in front of him flanked by Diggle.

"Move I have to get her to a hospital." orders Captain America his shield held firmly in one hand shielding Felicity. "No... She is one of ours we can take care of her. Please hand her over." says Oliver firmly but the last words come out more in desperation as he sees Felicity's state. Steve looks at the vigilante like he was nuts and says "How do I know she won't be harmed?" Oliver growled before replying "You have my word!" Steve was still unsure but when Felicity's pulse turned extremely weak, he frowned before passing her over to the Arrow who promptly shot a grappling arrow to the nearby building and before Captain America could react both Diggle and Oliver with the unconscious Felicity disappeared.

Oliver held Felicity close to his chest as they arrived back at the lair and he carefully walked down the steps aware that Felicity was losing a lot of blood from both the wound on her head and the large cut along her arm that was twisted at a awkward angle and bruises were appearing on about 50% of her visible skin. He gently put her down on the table as Diggle rushed around getting medical supplies. Oliver began checking Felicity's head to which he sighed saying "She is going to have a concussion and needs at least five to fifteen stitches." Diggle moved to his side and began treating her wounds and hooking her up to a monitor.

Ten minutes later Oliver was stitching up a gash on Felicity's shoulder when she suddenly gasped and sat up in a sitting position making Oliver react quickly to move the needle. "Ahhh!" she cried out looking to her shoulder only to see Oliver's worried eyes staring back at her. "Shhh Felicity... It's okay lay back so I can finish this. Then we can talk." he says putting a calming hand on her uninjured shoulder. Felicity looked around realizing that she was in the lair before she calmly laid back down with a wince as every bone in her body ached.

Felicity whimpered as she felt Oliver carefully finish stitching her shoulder, a couple minutes passed before she heard Oliver sigh and knot the stitches. "All done" he says looking down at her trying to muster a small encouraging smile. "Oliver? What happened?" felicity asks pushing herself up into a sitting position, only to cry out in pain as she leaned on her left arm. Oliver frowned a arm around her to keep her upright while he looked at her left arm, he bit his lower lip before locking eyes with Felicity and saying "Tell me where it hurts." he starts gently touching her arm only to freeze his hand as she cried out as soon as he touched her upper arm.

Oliver went impassive and said "Your arm is broken... We need to take you to the hospital, dig went to get Roy but I will tell him to meet us at the hospital." before she could respond he walked into the bathroom to change. A couple minutes later he is dressed in casual clothing and moving to her side "Oliver... I don't want to go to the hospital I am fine really." She argues and to prove her point she begins to slide off onto the ground but putting pressure on her weak legs sent her crumbling to the ground except that Oliver's reflexes are fast enough to catch her. She looks up at him and blushes as she mumbles "Fine Hospital it is."

-Authors Note- Sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to hear from all of you. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


End file.
